Surrender to the Darkness
by BlackLily13
Summary: Either you will give into me or you will give into the darkness of an eternal rest. It's your choice.
1. The Beginning

**Rated R for violence, language, and child abuse**

Part I- The Beginning

As he fell asleep, his world went black as he tried to dream. He wished that he could merely close his eyes and rest easy, but his dreams have turned into nightmares over the past few weeks. All because of _him... _

The first time was the worst, Andrei thought. He recalled it so clearly that it frightened him. It had been an average day in Odaiba. The sun was rising and with it carried hues of pink, orange, purple, yellow, and a brilliant red streak in the sky. He met up with two other kids, his two new friends Kari and T.K.

He had moved to Odaiba nine months ago. When he met Davis, the bull-headed leader of Kari, T.K., Yolie, and Cody, he knew that they would get along great. Besides math, the only time they had to talk was lunch, where there was barely any room for the six teens. After school and on weekends, they would meet at either Kari's or Davis's house. Sometimes they would meet up with another one of their friends, such as Izzy, Sora, Matt, or Tai, and go to the park. There they would talk, eat, play games, or whatever. They were his best friends... his only friends.

Though he was happy with them, he was alone once he stepped into his house. He was often left alone. His mother was either working or drinking at the bar. This particular morning, she told her son to come home promptly after school, as usual. She was always too drunk or not there to notice whether he was home at three or seven.

At lunch, Davis gave the others a strange preposition. "Hey guys, what do you say we invite Andrew over to my house? We've got something to show him."

"It's Andrei," Kari corrected as she turned to Andrei. "What do you say? It's nothing bad, just a little secret that we should tell you."

"Can't you just tell me or whisper it into my ear?" Andrei asked.

Kari shook her head. "No, you have to see it for yourself."

Andrei shrugged and nodded. The others smiled as they went back to their food.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After school, the six children went to Davis's and gathered in his room. He brought out a small blue anima, and the other children, excluding Andrei, brought out their own strange creatures. He started at the others, confused. The closest one to normal was the white cat nuzzled in Kari's lap, while the oddest was the bat-pig hybrid resting on T.K.'s hat.

"What are these? Stuffed animals?" Andrei marveled

"No," Yolie answered. "They're called digimon. Have you ever heard of them?"

"On the news when I was little. But, aren't they evil?"

Kari shook her head. "Some are, but not ours. We were the ones fighting the evil digimon."

Andrei was intrigued. The only ones he saw on the news were attacking people about a year ago in New York City. He couldn't even remember what they looked like. As he gazed at his friends, he was introduced to each of their digimon. His favorite one was Veemon because of his funny, outgoing nature. Before he realized it, it was 5:30.

"Sorry guys," Andrei said, "I have to go. You know, my mom's got dinner waiting." His friends bought his lie as he left for home.

As he turned the key, he saw the living room light dimmed. That was odd because he had left it off before he left for school.

"You're late, boy," a voice spoke.

"Hello, Mother," he answered.

His mother was sitting on the couch, a glass of brandy in her hand with the half-empty bottle on the table beside her. She stood up, the glass now on the table. Her eyes were just like her son's, only hers were tired with black circles underneath. Her once golden hair and become grey and frazzled. Her clothes were messy and stained with various spots of grease, alcohol, and even blood.

"Well?" she questioned impatiently.

"I'm sorry," Andrei answered. "You see, my friends wanted me to go with them to the park and we lost-" His mother slapping him in the face cut his sentence short.

"What the hell did you hear me say this morning?" she bellowed as he tried to overcome the shock. "I told you to come right home! After all I did for you, you ungrateful little shit!"

Andrei couldn't take it anymore. After 15 years of abuse, he had had enough. He snapped back, "Don't tell me I'm ungrateful! I have to tolerate you every day! If given the chance, I'd get out of this hellhole faster than you can kick me out! So, fuck you!"

His mother looked at though he had thrown acid in her face. "How _**dare**_ you! Get upstairs now!"

Andrei said nothing as he headed for the front door. His mother clutched the back of his neck, controlling his movements. She pushed him up the stairs, though she was met with much resistance. When Andrei fell forward, she didn't care whether his glasses were broken or not. She just continued pulling him up the stairs. She shoved him into his room, and before he could run back out, she locked the door. (A/N- There was a padlock on the outside, yet the door could still be locked from the inside.)

Andrei nursed his bleeding nose and taped his broken glasses back together. He sighed as he changed into his pajamas. His door would not open until morning, where his mom would either apologize, saying that the alcohol made her do it, or scream at him to get his lazy ass out of bed. He chose the latter as he decided to rest. Boredom set in as he tried to ward it off. When sleep finally overtook him, he was reading a book on myths.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In his dream, everything was black. Out of nowhere, his mother's shrill voice resonated, "You ungrateful little shit! Rot in hell!" On the last word, her voice faded. He turned around to find a pair of blue orbs staring right through him. He shivered; the gaze was unnerving.

Lacking the courage to keep his voice steady, Andrei stuttered, "W...who are... y...you?"

"Your best friend and your worst enemy," the voice spoke. His deep voice had a sinister, yet strangely comforting appeal.

Andrei spoke on, "Well, what's your name?" The voice said nothing. Andrei heard a loud echoing snap, and the pair of eyes transformed into something more. He looked like the vampire in the myth book that Andrei was reading, only much more sophisticated. He didn't look like a bottom feeder, but like a king.

"My name is Myotismon," he said.

Andrei smiled politely and answered, "Hello. My name is Andrei. What are you doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you. Sit." Beside Andrei appeared a chair, one you would find at school, while Myotismon sat on a throne.

"Okay, what is it?" Andrei questioned.

"If you could have anything you ever wanted, what would it be?"

Andrei was taken aback by the question. He thought out loud, "Well, there would be so many things. I mean, I'd like to have a girlfriend. I'd love to be more popular. I'd even want a nice house and a nice family. There's just so many..."

"What's stopping you?" Myotismon bore an austere expression into the young boy, who finally knew the answer.

"My mother," Andrei replied.

"I can take her out of the picture for you," Myotismon bargained. "All you have to do is keep your guard down and let me." He stood up, extending his hand towards the boy. "Deal?"

Andrei smiled deviously as he shook Myotismon's hand. "Finally, I get my revenge on her," Andrei said wickedly.

Myotismon smiled wryly and stated, "Child, I believe that you and I will get along just fine." Myotismon snapped his fingers again and Andrei passed out onto the floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Andrei woke up, he was confused as to what had happened in his dream. Maybe that was all it was, a dream, he thought. He looked at the clock; school would begin in twenty minutes. That would be just enough time, he assumed. His door was hanging open, but he didn't notice as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The floor was oddly wet, even in the hallway. The bathroom door was tightly shut, so he nudged it open. A strange feeling washed over him as he apprehensively treaded inside. The bathroom was small, only enough to hold one person. The mirror over the sink peered into the bathtub.

As Andrei washed his face, he noticed some red marks on his cheek. He tried to wipe them off, but they wouldn't budge. He looked at his hand, which was also red. He realized that he must have cut his hand in his sleep. When he peered down at the floor, he noticed that his clothes were all bloody. Frightened, he staggered back until his leg touched the wet edge of the bathtub. He turned to find a stunning sight. The shower curtain was torn down and in the water. The sides of the tub were smeared with blood. And there, face down in the water, was his mother.

Without thinking, he sprinted back into his room and got dressed. He dashed into his mother's room, taking the lighter out of her cigarette carton. Then, he ran out back and snapped some twigs off the trees. He lit the end of each one on fire, ran back into the house, and propped it up against a flammable surface. Scrambling outside, he watched his house light up.

Part of him felt remorse for what happened. Most of him, though, didn't. After all, she had it coming.


	2. The Posession

Part II- The Posession

Naturally, the police became involved. They wanted to pin the arson on Andrei, yet there was nothing left. Without any circumstantial evidence, it was decided that he should stay with friends or close relatives. He chose Davis's family, who were happy to take him in. He shared a bedroom with Davis, and became good friends with DemiVeemon over the next few days. In fact, Davis kept begging his parents to adopt Andrei as their own son. It seemed that Andrei's dream of a nice home and family had come true. That night, Andrei dreamt, and Myotismon was there after a brief absence of four nights.

Andrei exclaimed, "Thank you! My dream came true, and it's all thanks to you!"

"It was nothing," Myotismon replied nonchalantly.

Andrei shrugged it off. "Sure, nothing. Well, see ya!" He smiled at Myotismon as he started to walk away.

Myotismon cleared his throat, making Andrei stop in his tracks. "Did you forget about our deal already?"

Andrei turned and rubbed the back of his head. "No, but we're even though." Myotismon raised an eyebrow, so Andrei explained, "Well, you got to have your fun and kill my mom, and I got my family."

Myotismon laughed sadistically and stated, "That's not very fair, now is it? In fact, I should be entitled to continue killing."

"Wh...what?" Andrei asked, confused. "That's not fair!"

"Oh, I believe it is," Myotismon retorted. "Do you know why when you woke up, there was a cut on your hand?" Andrei shook his head no. "It's called a blood contract. You promised that I could have control of you if you kept your guard down. That contract stays in effect as long as you have blood flowing through your veins."

"Wait, so if I die, then you leave?" Andrei exclaimed. Myotismon nodded, and Andrei's eyes went wide. He started to freak out, screaming obscenities and clutching his head.

Myotismon, who was slowly becoming bored with this act, snapped his fingers, which knocked Andrei out. He looked over Andrei and waited for him to wake up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Andrei bolted up and started breathing heavily. He gazed around the room, and was relieved to find that he was in Davis's room. He held his head in his hands and he exhaled slowly. He didn't notice the pair of eyes staring at him from the other side of the room, and when he turned, he jumped.

"Davis, I didn't even see you there."

"Hey, dude? Are you okay?" Davis inquired.

Andrei nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just had a bad dream."

"About the fire?"

Andrei nodded again. He had to at least act like he was traumatized about the fire and the disappearance of his mother. "I'll be back Davis. I just need to get a drink."

"Okay." Davis buried himself and the snoring DemiVeemon under the covers again. Andrei got up and went to the bathroom.

He turned on the light, which was dim enough for his eyes to handle. He turned on the water and cupped his hands together, taking a drink. As the water kept running, he cupped his hands again and splashed his face with it. He repeated this a few more times, and then turned the water off. He rested his hands on the edges of the sink and whispered, "Myotismon is not going to kill me. I'll be fine... yeah, fine." He glared defiantly into the mirror and hissed, "I'm not afraid of you!" He spoke with diction, his words intense, "You hear me, Myotismon? I'm not afraid!"

Even in the faint light, he could see his eyes flash from their natural hazel to a cool blue. All that echoed in his mind was laughter. Evil laughter.

Andrei's face was no longer solemn, but bewildered. He clutched his head in fright. "No. You're not real. You're not real!"

His eyes, which had turned back to hazel, changed back to blue, but more violently than before. His arms spasmodically twitched as he clasped the side of the sink. His pupils contracted, and his skin slowly resembled an alabaster white. A familiar voice echoed off of the bathroom walls, "Well, then I guess I will have to prove to you that I am."

Andrei's conscience cowered as Myotismon took over his mind. This time, he did not consent, and tried to fight back. It was a futile effort; the possession was complete.


	3. The Loss

**(A/N-For a more simplistic way of writing this part, when I refer to Andrei, I really am referring to Myotismon until further clarification proves otherwise.)**

Part III- The Loss

DemiVeemon and Davis were snoring louder than a freight train. Each were having dreams about their favorite things: Davis was dreaming about owning a noodle cart with Kari helping him, while DemiVeemon dreamed about being in his Rookie form, Veemon, dancing with Gatomon under the starry sky. It would be their last pleasant thoughts.

Andrei crept up to Davis's bed, a pillow in his hands. He pulled back the covers, which revealed Davis in blue pajamas and DemiVeemon using the pillow as an ottoman. Silently, Andrei hovered the pillow over DemiVeemon's large head, and then he came down. Such ferocity in his strike, like a snake lashing out at its prey. Such an evil grin plastered across his face that not even Lucifer himself could compare.

As the In-Training digimon struggled to breathe, Davis could sense that his digimon was in danger. He sadly left his dream world and returned to his bedroom in an effort to help DemiVeemon, yet it was too late. DemiVeemon lay lifeless with the pillow still over his head. Davis, in a state of denial, threw the pillow across the room and tried to revive the digimon. He nudged, poked, and pushed him, but to his dismay, DemiVeemon did not stir from his eternal sleep. As Davis broke out in tears, he never noticed the figure standing behind him.

Clasped in Andrei's hand was a small, sharp steak knife. He didn't hold it as one would for stabbing, but relaxed and normal, as if he were cutting a cake. He quickly slit up Davis's left forearm. Davis grabbed his arm instinctively; his face was contorted into a look of pain, yet no sound escaped his mouth. He gazed up at Andrei, who was holding the knife, and more than willing to strike again.

"Andy, why are you doing this?" Davis spat out. "What the-" He stopped mid-sentence and had a revelation. Everything Andrei told him and everything that was on the news finally clicked. There was no random arson like Andrei told him, nor was it an accident or a terrible tragedy that his mother never made it out, like they had said on the news. Something kept Andrei's mother from leaving that house. Or someone, Davis thought in the back of his mind. And seeing what happened to his faithful partner, he was certain he found the culprit. And Davis would just be another victim on his list.

Andrei gave Davis a twisted smile, his blue eyes stared intently into Davis's terrified ones. He tried again to cut Davis, but Davis dodged it by sliding off the bed. Davis landed on his back, only a few inches away from Andrei. Andrei turned quickly as he tried to attack Davis again, who coiled back into a corner. With nowhere else to go, Davis stood up and put up his fists.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but whatever it is, I'll knock it out of you." Davis replied, taking a fighter's stance.

Andrei, who was still under Myotismon's control, rolled his eyes. Myotismon's voice resonated off the walls, "Typical defense mechanism for you, isn't it Daisuke?"

Davis, stunned by what had just happened, lowered his fists and stared at Andrei blankly. "Wait a minute, you're not Andy. Just who the hell are you?"

Andrei smirked cruelly as he skulked closer to Davis. He spoke, "I am the one who could never fool you."

Davis tried to think quickly on who it was. "Never fool..." he muttered quietly. But soon it hit him, and it hit hard. "No... that's... that's impossible! You're gone! I saw it! We all did!"

Andrei kept his smile from before and prowled closer to his quarry. Davis, being bold, tried to bolt for the door, but Andrei caught him and pinned him against the wall with one hand, holding him off the floor. Luckily, he was pinned to the wall by his chest, not his neck. As Davis struggled to get down, Andrei contemplated on Davis's death.

It would be so easy to choke the boy. With such a small neck, there would be little problems. It would be simple and easy. He immediately discarded that idea; he had something lengthier in mind. Perhaps it would be just as easy to burn him. After all, he killed the mother under a water element, so why not play with fire tonight? It would be a perfect, torturous death. And yet, it was still not as thrilling or as challenging as he preferred. Then he looked at his right hand where he wielded the steak knife.

Of course, he thought, that would be perfect.

"Still thinking that you have a fighting chance now?" Andrei mocked, recalling what Davis had said when he tried to defeat MaloMyotismon on his own.

Davis struggled to escape his wrath, but his arms were pinned. He muttered, "There's always a chance."

"Determined little thing, aren't you? I think you are mistaking courage for foolishness."

"Never," Davis retorted. "I'm not gonna give in, not to you." He continued kicking and struggling, though both efforts were useless.

"You're not going to give into the darkness?" With that, he stabbed Davis with the steak knife. It easily shredded through the clothing, skin, and tissue, bypassing a rib and landing in his stomach. He let Davis fall to the floor. "You'll give into it one way or another. Either you will give into me or you will give into the darkness of an eternal rest. It's your choice."

Davis, who struggled to breathe as he held his bleeding gut, answered, "I'll never give into you."

"Suit yourself." He took the knife out and started cutting Davis's arms. A few little slits here, a few little slits there, a few all over. Davis was getting weak due to the blood loss. Every time he tried to call out for help, his voice failed him. Every time he tried to make a fuss and fight back, his body betrayed him and he couldn't move.

He was covered in slit marks. Before he knew it, his tormentor ceased to exist. Davis took one last look around his room. His light blue walls seemed dim in the fading moonlight. His pictures of his friends taped up around his room caught his eye, particularly the one near DemiVeemon's body. It was a group picture of all of his friends, him and the other ten digidestineds. He was standing in between Joe and Tai, with DemiVeemon on his left standing on the ground. He had been so happy standing next to his soccer idol. Kari and Gatomon were on the other side of the picture near Sora and Mimi.

He felt very upset that he could not stop this evil taking place. He was troubled with the fact that Myotismon had returned and was now getting revenge on his enemies. But what disturbed the young teenager the most was that Myotismon was right. He had succumbed to the darkness, not by giving into him, but by death. And as it slowly overtook him, Daisuke Motomiya decided that the best way to embrace death was to not be afraid of it. Then again, Daisuke wasn't afraid of anything.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How could you?" Andrei yelled at Myotismon. "He was my friend! And you killed him!" Andrei started to weep over the death of his friends. Andrei's body was still in Myotismon's control, but Andrei's mind was still fighting to take it back.

"It's only fair," Myotismon shot back. "You got what you always wanted and we're in the process of completing my dream as well."

"You had a dream?" Andrei asked. "You just wanted payback."

"Exactly, you dim-witted fool. My dream is to kill the digidestineds. Each and every one of them that had led to my original defeat, and also the four new ones that mocked me."

Andrei looked at him, confused. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"In time, dear boy." Myotismon comforted. "Soon, everything will make sense."

Andrei's mental self curled up in the fetal position as he rocked back and forth. "I want to go home. I want everything back the way it was before you came. I would take Mother's beatings every day than this torment."

Myotismon sighed. "You can't always get what you want, child. Your desires for a better life beckoned to me. You are a valuable tool for my revenge."

Andrei sighed, as he felt defeated. He remembers what had been said to Davis: one way or another, he would surrender to the darkness. And now, as Myotismon went on to kill his next victim using Andrei's body as a seemingly innocent façade, Andrei's mind was tired and weak. After all, he was completely at Myotismon's mercy. Andrei hadn't known it, but the minute he met Myotismon, he had surrendered to the darkness.


End file.
